cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ossil
This page is currently being re-worked and is therefore incomplete and unordered. Sorry for any inconvenience The 'Republiek Ossil '(English: Republic of Ossil) is a country that is located in Central Europe and bordered by Luxembourg in the North-West, Germany to the North-East and France to the Southern part. Ossil used to be a colony of the Netherlands but became independent in 1896. Ossil now is a democracy, it used to be a kingdom till 1905. Ossil is a rather flat country with several mountains around the borders. It's biggest city and capital is Ettity. Dutch is the main language spoken by the Ossillians and English is the second language. History The Netherlands In 1666 the Netherlands created a small city on the border of Germany and France. They colonized a few cities in the border region and closed the borders. They called the region Ossil and started learning the people the Dutch language and Dutch behaviour. In 1682 the Germans tried to get their land back but lost from the great Dutch army. The Dutch king started to control the region of Ossil and made it a new province of the Netherlands. In 1700 Ossil lost it's province status and became a colony of the Netherlands. It was still under control of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Independance In 1896 Ossil became independant. The region of Ossil suvered from great losses. In 1890 only 700.000 people lived in the region and up to hundreds died because of the flu. In 1891 more than 50.000 people in Ossil died because of the flu, after that the flu stopped to spread. The country also was in a big economic crisis and had depts with almost every country. Big company's went broke and cities became empty. The Netherlands decided to help and recovered Ossil. In 1895 the economic status of Ossil became better and old companies where doing business again. In august 1895 the king of the Netherlands announced that it will no longer take care of Ossil. It took 1 year before Ossil actually became independant. On July 8th 1896 Ossil finally became independant, July the 8th is now an offical celebration day. Geography Rivers There is 1 big river running in the western part of Ossil. It runs from the south to the north-east. Ossils second biggest city, Trop, is located on this river. Big and small mountains are located around the river. There are also a few big lakes located at the river. Another small river is running on the eastern part of the country towards Germany. Climate Nature Ossil has 8 national parks. Mostly located around the border regions. The biggest national park is located on the foot of the Morsk hill. This park has a diverse animal live and eco system. All national parks are owned by Ossillian part of the Dutch companie ''Staatsbosbeheer. ''The most famous national park, mostly visited by tourists, is the Canyon Park in the southern part of Ossil. A big park with foxes, horses and many more animals. The Canyon Park gets over 3 million visitors every year. Demographics The Republic of Ossil have an estimated population of 8,445,009 (as of 8 March 2009). Between 1900 and 1950 the country's population went from 1,2 million to 4,9 million. And from 1950 to 2000 the population increased from 4,9 to 8 million. It is estimated that Ossil will have 10 million inhabitants in 2024. The fertility rate in Ossil is 1.87 children per woman (as of 2008). Life expectancy in Ossil is high: 83 for newborn girls and 79 for newborn boys (2007). 68,9% of the Ossillians are Dutch, 19,2% French, 6,6% German, 2,4% Turkish and 1,9% others. The biggest city and capital of Ossil is ''Ettity ''with an estimated population of 2,123,406 (as of 1 January 2009). Wiki Is Under Construction Category:Ossil Category:COFR nations